


Take Two

by ebbj9891



Series: In Quest Of Something [20]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Sex Tapes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbj9891/pseuds/ebbj9891
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin's first attempt at a sex tape was written off as 'bullshit performance art'. Their second take turns out to be much more impressive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Two

“I want to begin by making it known that there is a flaw inherent in this plan.”

Brian snorts and grabs the remote. His finger hovers over the fast-forward button, but just as he’s about to hit it-

“Brian Kinney, don’t you _dare_ fast-forward this.” Justin frowns at him from the screen. “I’ll know if you’ve skipped past this.”

Brian glances around the empty living room. It’s silly, he realises that - but he suddenly feels as though Justin is lurking in the shadows somewhere. Or else he’s psychic… now _that’s_ a troublesome theory.

“As I was saying,” Justin says, clearing his throat, “There is a flaw inherent in this plan.”

He leans in towards the camera and gazes sternly into it. Brian rolls his eyes, but pays attention nonetheless.

“You didn’t like the last sex tape because it ‘looks like bullshit performance art’. You said it was because we knew we were being filmed, so we were preoccupied by that. Now, I don’t deny… that was somewhat apparent. But I don’t see how this is supposed to resolve it!”

“Maybe if you’d drop the attitude,” Brian mutters to himself. He glances over his shoulder again - he’s still alone, fortunately - and then looks back to the screen, where Justin is still ranting and raving.

“I mean, sure, this way _you_ won’t know that we’re being filmed. But I will! And now the onus is on me to: a) film us secretly; and b) make sure that you don’t figure it out! So I have to pretend that I’m not being filmed… which is not all that easy.” Justin huffs. Then he flashes a smile at the camera. “So you’d better do a good job of making me forget. Understood?”

“Brat,” Brian chuckles.

Justin grins and nods. “I’ll take that blinking red light as a ‘yes’. Also… I’m going to take some satisfaction in knowing that I won’t be letting you see this for at least a few months. Gotta keep you on your toes, y’know?”

“Ugh.” Brian glares at the screen and tries to suss out how long ago this was. The Justin on the screen looks exactly like his Justin… except, well, his hair is a little longer. So this had to be at least four weeks ago, before Justin got his hair cut.

But perhaps it’s longer than four weeks… in fact, it has to be, given that a stack of photos are on Justin’s nightstand. Those have to be Emmett’s wedding photos - Justin spent a solid three weeks sifting through them and sorting them into some ridiculous series of categories. Well, shit. That doesn’t narrow it down nearly enough! The best Brian can tell, this had to take place sometime in May.

“You little shit,” he mutters. Justin has kept him waiting at least three months for this damn tape! And now it’s becoming clear that he’ll have to wait even longer - Justin has approached the camera, which must have been positioned on the mantle, and is waggling his watch at the lens.

“It’s four pm,” Justin says teasingly. “And you probably won’t be home for another hour or two. Pity, that. I guess we’ll both be kept waiting for a while…”

Then he grins evilly and darts away, out of sight.

Brian groans and reaches for the remote. He’s just about to press fast-forward when Justin darts back onto the screen, kisses the camera, and whispers, “Love you.”

That stops Brian in his tracks. He doesn’t say it back - that would be fucking embarrassing, wouldn’t it?! - though he can’t help but smile. As he watches Justin disappear off-screen again, something catches his eye. It’s a book on the nightstand - the one about Tamara de Lempicka that Daphne gave him as an “I missed you” gift at Emmett’s wedding. Justin didn’t get around to reading it until a couple of weeks after they were back in New York, but once he did he devoured it in a day or two.

Brian jumps up and goes to grab his phone from the kitchen. He yanks it off the charger and pulls up his texts from Justin. He scrolls way, way, way back, until he finally finds it.

_Daphne is the greatest bff ever!! This book is amazing.  
            Remind me to show you ‘Surrealist Hand’ when you get home xx :-)_

With a triumphant grin, Brian dials Justin’s number. As soon as Justin picks up, he announces, “May 28th.”

“Fuck me,” Justin exclaims. “How did you…?!”

“I have my ways.” Brian wanders back into the living room and picks up the remote. He hits fast-forward and watches the image speed up. As the light shifts and changes and Justin comes flitting in and out, Brian boasts, “And I _am_ about to fuck you.”

“On video, regretfully. I’d much rather you were fucking me for real.”

“Come home and I’ll see what I can do for you.”

“You’ll ‘see what you can do’ for me?!”

“Yeah.” Brian laughs and pauses the video as he appears on-screen for the first time. “In fact, come home _now._ You might just be in time for the action to begin.”

“I’ll come home once I’ve finished up with the shipping. There’s a reason I left that for you tonight - I knew how late I’d be.”

Brian hears the guilt in Justin’s tone and smiles to himself. “Don’t rush, Sunshine. I’ll see you when I see you.”

“I’ll probably make it home in time for one of the highlights,” Justin teases, with something wicked sparkling in his voice. “In the meantime… enjoy.”

“Will do.” Brian hangs up and goes to plug his phone in to charge again, but then something gives him pause. Sure, Justin is busy at his studio… but that doesn’t mean he has to miss out entirely, does it?

Just like that, Brian’s mind is made up. He tosses his phone onto the couch, sits back down, and refocuses on what’s happening on screen. As he hits play, the version of himself on screen continues striding into the bedroom whilst simultaneously stripping. There’s no denying that it’s an appealing visual; sadly, it’s all too short-lived. He’s barely removed his tie, shoes, and socks when there’s the faint sound of Justin calling, “Dinner’s ready!”

Brian watches as a small smile graces the face of his former self. Warmth floods his features, he unbuttons the top few buttons of his shirt, then he turns and leaves the room. Left behind are his discarded garments; the tie strewn over the bed, the shoes and socks kicked towards Justin’s nightstand.

For a while, Brian doesn’t hit fast-forward. He lets the still scene play out and enjoys watching the light shift across the room. As the sun sets, the room infuses amber. Shadows shift, slowly at first, but then when Brian does hit fast-forward they quickly overwhelm the space.

He waits for himself and Justin to reappear. It sure seems to take a while… as Brian monitors the empty bedroom for any signs of life, he recalls the night in question. He’d just departed a meeting with his favourite client and had come home in a fantastic mood. Upon his return, he was greeted by a very cheerful Justin who promised that dinner would soon be ready. Within minutes, it was - and god, was it good. Slow-braised beef with buttery roasted potatoes and a plum sauce, plus thick slabs of bread fresh from the oven, all paired with very generous glasses of red wine. Right now, he can almost taste the meal; it leaves him with a dire craving.

Soon, though, that craving is extinguished in favour of a different want.

Brian grasps the remote and hits play as soon as he and Justin appear on screen. He’s got Justin in his arms, wrapped around him, and he’s marching the both of them towards the bed. Justin is kissing him with an intensity that makes Brian ache - it did so then, and it does so again now. He remembers how it felt to have his arms coiled around Justin, their bodies pressed together, their tongues tangled…

“Fuck,” Brian mutters. He grabs his phone and types a text blindly whilst keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

**How long until you’re home…?**

It’s not uncommon for Justin to reply instantaneously, so it comes as a disappointment when his phone remains silent. Brian glances down at it a few times in between watching them make out, but no reply comes. With a huff, he tosses it aside. Then, he slips his robe open.

His cock is aching; as soon as he grasps it, he has to bite back on a groan. The need that’s been building within him all day is reaching impossible heights. Whether or not the sex tape is helping or hurting is debatable - as hot as it is watching the two of them on screen, it’s making Justin’s absence painfully apparent.

Brian reaches his foot towards the coffee table and hooks the drawer open with his big toe. Within, amongst pens and remotes and one of Justin’s sketchbooks, is exactly what he’s looking for - the little red box that contains their sort-of-covert stash of lube and condoms. Brian leans over and grabs it. As he discards the lid and grabs the tube of KY, he watches Justin claw down his back. Much like he could almost taste that dinner, he can almost feel Justin’s nails dragging down his back in a pleasing scrape.

Suddenly, his phone lights up and vibrates. Brian reaches for it and grins.

_Maybe half an hour? xx_

Half an hour is nothing. It will surely fly by when he has this tape to entertain himself with. On the screen, his past-self is tossing past-Justin onto the bed. As the mattress thumps and squeaks, Justin laughs and hooks his foot around Brian’s leg. The little brat jerks his heel into the back of Brian’s knee, which makes Brian tumble onto the bed. As Justin laughs even harder, Brian prowls up his body, moving like a jungle cat possessed. He makes it halfway before he grabs Justin’s hips and closes the remaining distance by dragging Justin towards him. That silences Justin’s laughter - he makes a small noise, grabs Brian’s face, and pulls him into another ravenous kiss.

Brian coats his palm with lube and then grasps his cock again. The slick touch is delectable; he savours it by pumping his hand from the base to the tip oh-so-slowly.

Meanwhile, Justin is tearing his shirt off. Both Brian and his videographed self are too far gone to either notice or care that buttons are bouncing off the bed and across the floor. All that matters is doing away with the rest of their clothes as quickly as possible. Once they’re stripped, they attack each other. Justin is latching his mouth over Brian’s shoulder, biting down possessively, sucking greedily. It leaves behind a red mark - Brian is drawn to it for an instant, but then his attention is whisked away elsewhere.

He can’t tear his gaze away from the two of them, wrestling each other across the bed. It began when Justin bit him; Brian interrupted his licking and sucking by shoving him back against the mattress and trying to pin him, which of course awoke Justin’s competitive side. Now Justin is on top, grinning as he tries to restrain Brian. It brings a huge grin to Brian’s face - both then and now - when he manages to topple Justin. He grabs him and presses him into the mattress. Now, instead of lying across the width of the bed, they’re positioned right down the middle of it with Justin’s head dangling off the end of the mattress. As Brian straddles him and flashes a triumphant grin, Justin’s head lolls back and he beams right at the camera.

Brian freezes with his hand clenched around his shaft. It seems like forever that he spends staring at Justin and his mischievous grin, which lights up the room. His former self doesn’t notice anything - he’s too busy kissing his way down Justin’s body, from his neck to his stomach to his dick. It’s pleasing to see Justin’s smile falter then fall away as Brian swallows his cock. His eyes flutter shut and his mouth drops open into an ‘o’ of pleasure that captivates Brian. He reclines back and pumps faster as he memorises the sweet, supple swell of Justin’s lips.

Watching himself suck Justin off proves captivating. Brian doesn’t even want to blink, because missing those scarce few nanoseconds would seem criminal. He remains spellbound as Justin arches up, cries out, and comes – half of his load ends up in Brian’s mouth, the rest ends up splattered across his cheek. That’s soon remedied by Justin, who hauls him close for a kiss and then cleans his cheek with greedy lashes of his tongue.

“Filthy,” his on-screen-self growls, whilst grabbing a fistful of Justin’s hair.

“You love it,” Justin retorts, grinning devilishly.

His hands slip down to clasp Brian’s hips and then he arches his own hips up. As he grinds against Brian, he demands, “I want your come all over me.”

“All over you?”

“All over me.”

Just as their lips fuse together once more, Brian’s phone buzzes.

_Having fun??_

**Come home and see for yourself.**

_Can’t you give me a sneak peek? ;-)_

With a laugh, Brian angles his phone and snaps a photo of his cock, reddened and leaking. 

**Tell me you’re not far away.**

_Not too far… but not close enough._

**I know the feeling…**

_Stop torturing me >:-(_

**Fine by me, Sunshine.**

And just like that, Brian drops his phone back amongst the pillows and returns to the video.

Apparently things have progressed. Now it’s him who’s lying down the middle of the bed with his head at the end of the mattress, with Justin on top, riding him with wild abandon. Every so often, Justin flashes a smile right at the camera – fleeting little grins that are ever so teasing. The Brian on-screen – the one who’s grabbing Justin’s ass and smacking it whilst being ridden – is none-the-wiser. Who can blame him? The way Justin is moving on top of him, the way they’re both groaning, with a glisten of sweat starting to show… it looks like one hell of a ride.

This isn’t like the last tape, which was surprisingly stilted. Perhaps they were trying too hard. This, though… this is natural, so much so that it’s immersive. Brian almost feels as though he’s there in the bed with the two of them – and, fuck, is _that_ an appealing thought.

“Fuck,” his much-envied counterpart hisses. “What was that you said before?”

Justin moans and rolls his hips in a deliciously smooth motion (the sight of which almost brings Brian off then and there). “Hmmmm?”

“You said something… about… my come all over you?”

“Oh…” Justin gasps and slides his hands up Brian’s sweat-slicked chest. “Yeah. Do it…”

“You’re ready?”

“Mmm. Give it to me.”

There’s another growl as Brian grabs Justin’s hips, wrestles him onto his back, then pins him securely to the mattress.

“Where do you want it?”

“I don’t know…” Justin grins and steals a kiss. “Surprise me.”

There’s a pause, and then Brian flips Justin onto his front. With his left hand, he grabs a fistful of Justin’s hair, and with the right, he reaches underneath to stroke Justin’s cock. Justin buries his face in the mattress and groans. Brian grinds his cock against Justin’s ass in messy motions that look so fucking satisfying.

It’s not long until he’s spilling all over Justin’s ass and lower back, which in turn brings Justin off. As Brian watches it unfold, he strokes his cock hard and fast, until he joins the two of them in climax. Maybe it’s all of it that makes him come – their sweat-dappled, intertwined bodies; the way he’s grinding against Justin; the memory of how good it felt to have Justin’s cock spurting in his hand; the sounds they’re making together – or maybe it’s just the gorgeous sound of Justin moaning his name. It echoes in Brian’s mind as he sags back against the couch cushions. He’s utterly spent.

Well, for now.

Once he’s recovered somewhat, his focus returns to the screen where he and Justin are lying together, embracing, kissing. As a pang of longing hits, Brian grabs his phone. 

**You missed the grand finale.**

_Seriously??? I’m right around the corner! Only 3 blocks away!!_

**Don’t worry – I’ll replay the highlights.**

_Video or live action replay?_

**Live action. Get here asap.**

_Two mins away xx_

Brian smirks and grabs the remote. He takes one last look at the two of them lying together in a tangled heap, and then switches the TV off. Then he heads down the hall and into their bedroom.

In the walk-in, in the bottom-most bureau drawer, is where the camera is kept. Brian grabs it and checks the battery – it’s fully charged. He takes it back into the bedroom and scans the space. Positioning it on the mantle won’t do – Justin would figure it out in no time. Plus, if they’re going to expand their filmography, they might as well aim for some variety. So Brian takes the camera and places it on the bookshelf. He hides it behind a stack of books and hits the ‘record’ button.

As the little red light blinks at him, Brian grins. He can hear Justin’s keys turning in the lock. He steps away from the bookshelf and gets into bed, where he waits – for Justin to join him, and for take three.

**The End**


End file.
